Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{4}{6}-7\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {7} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {7} + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 5 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{4}{6}-\dfrac{3}{6}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{1}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{1}{6}$